Rose Da Silva
Rose Da Silva es la protagonista de la película ''Silent Hill'' y toma el papel de Harry Mason en el videojuego. Es interpretada por Radha Mitchell. Biografía Poco se sabe sobre su pasado y vida antes de adoptar a Sharon. Cuando ella y Christopher adoptan a Sharon, a quien amaban con todo su corazón, sin embargo, no pudo controlar su sonambulismo. Con el tiempo la puso en la medicación, con la esperanza de calmar las actividades. A pesar de esto y constantes visitas a los médicos, Sharon siguió sonámbula y Rose se vio obligada a hacer una decisión: pudiera dejar a Sharon en una institución mental por el resto de su vida, o pudiera dejar que su hija podría morir en uno de estos episodios de sonambulismo. En un intento desesperado para detener esto, Rose llevó a su hija a Silent Hill, West Virginia, el lugar de los sueños de Sharon. ''Silent Hill'' Después de detener a Sharon a punto de arrojarse de un acantilado en una fuga de sonambulismo, Rose lleva a su hija de 9 años de edad a Silent Hill. Al hacerlo, ella desafía a su marido, que no quiere que Rose encuentre la ciudad, y que cree que Sharon debería institucionalizarse. Rose se encuentra con una oficial de policía llamada Cybil Bennett en una gasolinera, levantando sus sospechas cuando Sharon empieza a gritar y llorar por la destrucción de sus dibujos, que en realidad se hizo por Sharon durante un trance. Más tarde, Cybil intenta hacer que se detenga, pero la madre preocupada rápidamente se libra de Cybil y comienza una persecución a alta velocidad para escapar de la policía. Después de girar su automóvil para evitar Alessa Gillespie, despierta en el Mundo de Niebla, donde busca a su hija desaparecida. Después de seguir lo que ella piensa que es la figura de su hija en un callejón oscuro, Rose experimenta un cambio surrealista hacia un lado más siniestro del pueblo. En el Otro Mundo, Rose es atacada por los Grey Children y pierde el conocimiento, despertando otra vez en el Mundo de Niebla. Rose intenta huir de la bolera, pero descubre que una de las carreteras principales a Silent Hill ha desaparecido, y en su lugar se encuentra un abismo de niebla. Allí, se encuentra con una mujer misteriosa, Dahlia Gillespie, que dice que Sharon es su propia hija, y no de Rose. Dahlia da tanto miedo a Rose que Rose le empuja y corre de vuelta hasta su coche. En el coche, encuentra un dibujo de Sharon que muestra una niña que es atrapada en una escuela con unos demonios. De repente, Cybil llega y pone a Rose bajo arresto por intentar huir de ella anteriormente, pero las mujeres son atacadas por un demonio sin brazos. Rose sigue a una serie de pistas, con la esperanza de que cada una de ellas la lleve a su hija, y continuamente persigue a una forma que ella cree que es Sharon. Como Rose ve a la niña cada vez más, llega a creer que la chica se llama Alessa, y que murió hace varios años. Con cada aparición de Alessa, Rose se ve obligada a demostrar la fuerza de su amor por Sharon, tomando una llave de la boca de un hombre muerto, saltando sobre un agujero gigante, y descendiendo en el Otro Mundo voluntariamente con la esperanza de encontrar a Sharon. Rose corre por los pasillos oscuros y oxidados en la Escuela Primaria Midwich y comienza a llorar, creyendo que no podrá continuar. Irónicamente, la persona a que necesita Rose más que nadie está en el mismo pasillo que Rose, pero ella no le puede ver porque él está en el mundo real. Rose y Cybil se reunen de nuevo y logran escapar de Pyramid Head y su cuchillo grande. Más tarde, exploran el Grand Hotel, donde encuentran una cámara de sacrificio. Rose revela que ahora cree que Alessa fue la que le hizo chocar su coche. Sin embargo, es rechazada rápidamente por una mujer local llamada Anna, quien afirma que la gente del pueblo no puede decir el nombre de Alessa. El Otro Mundo regresa, y las tres mujeres corren hacia la iglesia local, donde Rose y Cybil son testigos a la muerte de Anna. Rose y Cybil conocen a Christabella, la sacerdotisa de un culto fanático. Christabella le dice a Rose que un "demonio" controla el pueblo, y que ella debe enfrentar al "demonio" para encontrar a Sharon. Rose toma una aversión clara de Christabella inmediatamente, exigiendo saber por qué las creencias religiosas personales de la otra mujer deben definir la verdad de todos los demás. Christabella lleva a Rose y Cybil al Brookhaven Hospital, donde se dice que un demonio que lleva la cara de un inocente les espera. Christabella descubre el parecido entre Sharon y Alessa a través del relicario de Rose y condena a Rose y Cybil de brujas. Cybil es capturada al defender a Rose, quien escapa de las garras del culto y desciende en un ascensor hacia el sótano del hospital del Otro Mundo. Un ascensor lleva a Rose en el lado del Otro Mundo del hospital, donde se enfrenta a varias enfermeras demonios, antes de encontrar la sala que es la guarida del "demonio". En el cuarto, Rose se entera sobre el pasado de Silent Hill, y que Sharon es la manifestación de la pureza restante de una niña llamada Alessa, que fue quemada viva como una bruja por el culto fanatico 30 años antes. Rose hace un acuerdo con Dark Alessa, la manifestación de la parte oscura de Alessa, y se compromete a ayudar a Alessa y Dark Alessa para vengarse de los miembros del culto, a cambio de la seguridad de Sharon. Rose entonces entra en la iglesia y le dice a los miembros del culto la verdad, lo que hace que Christabella la apuñale con un cuchillo que sacó de su túnica. Mientras la sangre de Rose cae en el suelo, un portal hacia el Otro Mundo se abre y Alessa y Dark Alessa suben a la iglesia para tomar su venganza final. Rose se encuentra con Sharon y trata de esconderse de la carnicería, a lo que ella le dice que es "sólo un sueño". Ella no ve cuando Dark Alessa se pone frente a Sharon, causando que las dos mitades de Alessa regresen en el cuerpo de Sharon. Cuando se pasa de la masacre, Rose sale de la iglesia con una versión recombinada de Alessa, aunque si Rose se da cuenta de esto no está claro. Al salir de la iglesia, Rose demuestra que entiende los pensamientos de Alessa mejor que su propia madre lo hace, y dice a Dahlia que Alessa no la mató porque "Madre es Dios ante los ojos de un hijo". Rose y Alessa van a su hogar, pero quedan atrapadas en el Mundo de Niebla. Rose se sienta en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. ''Silent Hill: Revelation'' Rose sólo se ve una vez en Silent Hill: Revelation, cuando ella aparece en un espejo para hablar con Chris poco después de que desaparezca en Silent Hill. Ella le dice a Chris que encontró un sello que le permitió volver a Sharon al mundo real, pero que se vio obligada a quedarse atrás. Le hace prometer a Chris a mantener Sharon lejos de Silent Hill, y luego desaparece. Más tarde, es revelado por Leonard Wolf que Rose robó su sello. Al final de la película, Chris le dice a Vincent Cooper y a Heather Mason que no puede salir de Silent Hill, quedándose en la ciudad en busca de su esposa desaparecida. Simbolismo Rose representa la Virgen María de las creencias cristianas, como se muestra a través de su relación no biológica a Sharon, su uso como un peón de Alessa y la cadena que lleva a lo largo de la película. Sharon se muestra para representar metafóricamente el Niño Jesús, haciendo que el vínculo no biológico entre ella y Rose es una representación de la Inmaculada Concepción. Como la Virgen María, Rose es utilizada por una entidad todopoderosa (Alessa) para levantar una manifestación física de sí misma que había sido enviado a vivir entre la humanidad. La escena de Dark Alessa fundirse en el cuerpo de Rose actúa como una metáfora para la impregnación de la Virgen María por el Espíritu Santo. El enlace simbólico de Rose a la Virgen María se muestra además en el relicario que lleva, que lleva una imagen de la Virgen María en el frente. Teniendo en cuenta las declaraciones del director acerca de la gran cantidad de simbología cristiana utilizado en la película, esto fue probablemente intencionalmente sugerido por los cineastas. El nombre de Rose es probablemente una referencia a la Biblia Rose of Sharon, un nombre dado a una planta mencionada en la Biblia, que también se utiliza para describir a Jesús de Nazaret. Comentario del creador Citas * "Está bien, mi hija. Mami viene para ti." * "Cariño, a veces, cuando te duermes, te vas de paseo. Y algunas veces, hablas de un lugar llamado Silent Hill." * "La medicación no funciona. Cada día que pasa se pone peor." * "¡De ninguna manera le haría daño a mi propia hija!" * "Jódete, estúpida policía." * "Este lugar está completamente incomunicado." * "Los fundadores de esta ciudad eran cazadores de brujas." * "Oh, Dios mío. Podrías ser su gemela. ¿Eres Alessa? ¿Dónde está Sharon?" * "He visto a tu hija. He visto a Alessa. Está muerta, ¿no? Es exactamente igual a Sharon. Nos trajo hasta aquí, ¿no? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere?" * "Sharon es adoptada, pero soy su madre. Lo supe desde el primer momento que lo vi." * "¡No crean sus mentiras! ¡Vengo de un mundo fuera de este lugar! ¡Vengo de un mundo lleno de vida! ¿Por qué no les cuentas la verdad? Cuéntales la verdad que niegas, incluso para ti. ¡No había apocalipsis! ¡Ardiste en el incendio que tú misma empezaste, y nada puede salvarte porque ya está condenada!" * "¿Quemarme? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? Quemar todo lo que temes, quemar todo lo que no puedes controlar. Esta mujer usa sus miedos para controlaros. Los indujo a quemar a Alessa Gillespie, los indujo a quemar a una niña inocente. Pero no negarán su culpa, ¡y no pueden negar su sufrimiento!" *''"Son ustedes quienes han pecado. Han oscurecido el corazón de un inocente, y ahora se enfrentarán a la venganza de Alessa."'' * "¡Su fe causa muerte! Están solos en este limbo, y Dios no está aquí." Curiosidades * El nombre de Rose fue originalmente Rose DeSalvo en el guión inicial. Esto fue cambiado menos de dos meses antes de la filmación y aparece en su licencia de conducir. Su nombre original es probablemente una referencia a Andrew DeSalvo de Silent Hill 4: The Room. * La licencia de conducir de Rose en la película revela que su fecha de nacimiento es el 8 de agosto de 1970 y que vive en Sidney, Ohio. * El director de la película de Silent Hill sentía que Harry Mason era muy femenino, y por eso lo cambió por Rose para la película. También dijo que quería que Silent Hill fuera un mundo matriarcal, que no podría hacer con un personaje principal masculino. * Hubo más de 100 trajes diferentes hechos para Radha Mitchell, cambiando sutilmente de chocolate oscuro a rojo sangre. Estos trajes simbolizaban el efecto del Mundo de Niebla y el Otro Mundo en Rose, más notable cuando ella entra en "el corazón de las tinieblas" (el cuarto de hospital de Alessa), y su traje se convierte instantáneamente en rojo sangre. * El director Christophe Gans ha declarado que la escena en que Rose duerme con Sharon debajo de un árbol representa el "paraíso personal" de Rose, que incluye la única cosa que Rose ama más que cualquier otra cosa: Sharon."And this scene under the tree is the scene which gives us, quite clearly, the main character’s own personal paradise. A simple scene, under a tree, in a field, with the daughter she loves more than anything." Gans, Christophe (2009). Silent Hill: Metropolitan Édition Haute Définition Disco 1/2. * Rose aparece en una escena eliminada de Silent Hill: Revelation. Cuando Heather entra recién al Otro Mundo, escucha a su madre llamarla, y al voltear la ve en el elevador. Cuando está a punto de decirle algo, Rose le grita que corra y se cierra el elevador, y cuando se acerca y el elevador se abre nuevamente aparece la Missionary. Referencias Galería SharonDaSilva.png|Rose con Sharon en su paraíso personal. Rose takes Sharon to Silent Hill.jpg|Rose en el coche con Sharon. Rosephone.jpg|En el teléfono con Chris. Rose drives to Silent Hill.jpg|Rose conduce a Silent Hill. Rose sees Dark Alessa (Silent Hill film).jpg|Rose ve a Dark Alessa en la calle. Rose notices that Sharon is missing..JPG|Rose ve que Sharon ha desaparecida. walkinsh.jpg|Introducción a Silent Hill. Presskitpage3-1.jpg|Perdido en Silent Hill. Rose, in Silent Hill.JPG|Rose busca para Sharon en Silent Hill. Rose shouts for a lost Sharon.JPG|Rose grita para Sharon. Rose in Fog World.PNG|Rose en el Mundo de Niebla. Rose looks around for Sharon.jpg|Rose en Silent Hill. Rosed.jpg|Rose reacciona a ver el Armless Man. Sh the movie 38.jpg|Rose descubre que no puede escapar de Silent Hill. Radha-mitchell-as-rose-da-silva-in-silent (21).jpg|Rose busca Sharon en la bolera. Rose hears the siren.JPG|Rose oye una sirena. Siren Movie Shot.jpg|Rose en el Otro Mundo. Sharon048.jpg|Alessa observa a Rose. Radha-mitchell-as-rose-da-silva-in-silent (23).jpg|Rose ve a un Grey Child. Silent hill rosedasilva.jpg|Siendo atacada por los Grey Children. Rose, back in Fog World.jpg|Rose despierta en el Mundo de Niebla. Roserare.jpg|Rose descubre un dibujo de Sharon. Rose, after noticing Sharon's drawlings.jpg|Rose intenta usar su coche para buscar Sharon. Sh the movie 83.jpg|Rose en la Escuela Primaria Midwich. Presskitpage27-1.jpg|En el aula. Rose_DeSilva.jpg|En el Mundo de Niebla. Rose sees the steep dropoff.jpg|Rose antes de conocer con Dahlia. Rose listens to Dahlia.jpg|Rose intenta encontrar los secretos de Silent Hill. Rose & Dahlia.JPG|Rose habla con Dahlia. Rose shows Dahlia her locket.jpg|Rose muestra su relicario a Dahlia. Clipboard145.jpg|Rose en el Mundo de Niebla. 1647.jpg|Usando mapas para encontrar la escuela. Rose sees Dark Alessa in the school.jpg|Ve a Dark Alessa. Presskit27.jpg|En la aula de Alessa. Sharon032.jpg|En el baño de la escuela. Rose, about to open bathroom stall.jpg|Rose habla con Alessa en el baño. Presskitpage5-1.jpg|Rose reacciona a ver el cuerpo del conserje. 755px-Roseschool.jpeg|Rose en el baño de la escuela. Roseschool2.jpeg|Antes del cambiado de los mundos. Presskitpage39-1.jpg|Rose se esconde de los miembros del culto. Rose sees the Creepers.jpg|Rose y los Creepers. Rose sees Dark Alessa.jpg|Rose ve a Dark Alessa. PresskitBackCover-1.jpg|Rose en la escuela. Rosefloor.jpg|Tendido en el suelo en el Otro Mundo. Rose (Silent Hill 2006).jpg|Rose es restacada por Cybil. Cybil & Rose hears the approching Pyramid Head.JPEG|Cybil y Rose oyen el acercamiento de Pyramid Head. Presskitpage12-1.jpg|En el hotel con Cybil y Anna. Presskitpage16-1.jpg|Persiguiendo a Alessa. Roseconfront.jpg|En la iglesia con Christabella. Rose exits the hospital.jpg|Rose en el elevador del hospital. Rose sees the dark nurses.jpg|Rose reacciona con horror cuando ve las enfermeras. Silent-hill (1).jpg|Rose y las enfermeras en el hospital. Rose passing through the hallway filled with Nurses.jpg|Rose pasa entre las enfermeras. Presskitpage21-1.jpg|En cuarto en el hospital de Alessa con Lisa Garland. Rose faces the cultists.jpg|Rose dile la verdad a los cultistos. Presskitpage50-1.jpg|La confrontación con el culto. Rose looks at Sharon.jpg|Rose mira a Sharon/Alessa antes de regresar a casa. Roseblood.jpg|Cubierta en sangre. Arunused.jpg|Una escena cortada de Rose abrazando Sharon en la iglesia. Silent hill bloody dress.jpg|La ropa de Rose. Rose.jpg|Radha Mitchell en con el escritor/director de Revelation, Michael J. Bassett. 735988 151881431627779 734182237 o.jpg|Haciendo Revelation. Rosesh2.jpg|Una escena cortada de Revelations. en:Rose Da Silva Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de las películas Categoría:Personajes de Silent Hill (película) Category:Personajes de Revelation Category:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes vivos